<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait by FragmentsOfReality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503920">Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentsOfReality/pseuds/FragmentsOfReality'>FragmentsOfReality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentsOfReality/pseuds/FragmentsOfReality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is far more patient than humanity likes to think - all souls come to him in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mister...?"</p><p>"Yes, little one?" Behind Death, the door caught fire in earnest, swirling up and down the ancient oak like it was a pattern woven into the blackened wood.</p><p>"Did Mommy go there with you?"</p><p>"Yes, and your father, and your little sister. They're waiting for you."</p><p>The child's eyes were filling up. She startles, even as Death doesn't move. "Wait! Can I go outside again?"</p><p>Death waits, but only because all souls come to him in time. He opened his arms, and the child jumped right into them, hugging him tight. Balancing her, he drifted out of the broken window easily, and set her down on the grass, far away from the husk of her home. The night was dark enough that the fire showed in her eyes.</p><p>Her spirit is tired. She opens her eyes wide, looking at the grass in her little fists, the dark trees a ways off, restful to the eye, the mountains shadowing the world, and flops onto her back. </p><p>The stars were beautiful. She closed her eyes.</p><p>Death waited as she sprung up from the grass, sadness forgotten entirely, skipping cheerfully towards him. "Lessgo, Mister! I wanna tell Mommy about the frog I saw today, it was so bright green..."</p><p>They drifted towards the stars, leaving the child in the grass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little snippet of an idea that nestled in my head that I might end up expanding or using elsewhere.</p><p>I'm actually not sure whether to tag this Major Character Death?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>